Be my Valentine
by luakinaga
Summary: A series of one- shots that depict what happened on Valentine's Day of the various couples throughout the Step Up movies. Chapter 1 – The First – Moose and Camille – rated M.


_**A.N. – Hello, everyone!**_

_**Welcome to my new series: Be my valentine!**_

_**I want to thank all of the followers, reviewers and readers that my first series, Moose and Camille´s Love Playlist had!**_

_**You are the reason I decided to upload this new one. **_

_**As always a review will be much appreciated.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Step Up franchise (movies and characters)**_

_**Warning**__**: this series contain explicit sexual content. **_

The First

Robert "Moose" Alexander was nervous. Much more nervous than the time it was to ask the dean for his double major. It was Valentine's Day and he wanted everything to be perfect.

No, this was not his first Valentine's Day. He has dated a girl: Sophie, but when he started dating Camille Gage, the reason for his nervousness, he realized that his previous relationship was not significant as well.

And it was not the first time that he spent a Valentine's day with Camille, in the senior year of high school, she had ended the relationship with Erick and was upset, he, who at the time was her best friend, bought several jars of Ben & Jerry's and they spent the night eating and watching cartoons, lying on the sofa in his house.

But this year was different: it was their 1st Valentine's Day as a couple. And he wanted to make it an unforgettable night for them. So before he went to Camille´s dorm he made a few calls and checked if everything was ready.

Camille was also nervous, she had her makeup done and redone three times. Her roommate, Kristen, was getting impatient:

"I told you, you look great, Moose will not manage to get one second away from you."

"Are you sure? I don´t want to look like a clown, because Moose absolutely hates clowns."

"Yes, and you better hurry up, you still have to pick up something to dress."

"I know, and I don´t know what to wear ..."

"No, Camille, the right thing to say is that you don´t know what you will undress ..."

She threw a towel toward Kristen, who diverted by little, as she went out of their dorm. She knew what Kristen meant, after all, she and Moose had already discussed about it: their first time.

It would be her first time. She had a boyfriend before, but was unsure about it, and then decided to talk to Nora, who said she had gone through the same situation and decided to wait, which meant that Camille also waited, which in the end was good because after a while she discovered that Erick cheated on her with a sophomore girl.

It was different to Moose; he had already done with Sophie, what at first bothered Camille, who was asking for the guidance of Nora again:

"With me the same thing happened, which in the end was great, Ty ..."

"Nora, you don´t need to continue, I get it." She cut the conversation as her cheeks took on a rosy hue.

Was much more information than what she asked for, but still had been useful. Nora´s relationship with Tyler, Camille's brother, was what she regarded as an example of relationships.

She decided to use a red lace adorned dress with long sleeves with scarpin nude shoes. Once finished dressing, she heard the knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hi, Cam… Wow! Thank god it´s the Couples Only night at the club, otherwise I´ll have to ask you to change." He said before giving a chaste kiss on her lips.

She laughed at his comment and said, "You're also very well dressed, Mr. Robert Alexander, the third."

"Are you ready? The taxi is already waiting for us."

"Moose, how about we exchange our gifts here?"

"I think it's a great idea, I am very curious to know what my gift is."

She went to her room and returned with a box, saying:

"Happy Valentine's Day, Moose!"

Inside the box there was a pair of blue limited edition Nike Shox TLX.

"Wow, Camille! That´s so dope!" he said and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"It is for you to use them in the next World Jam."

"I'm going to put them right away. Now it's my turn. Close your eyes."

She closed them and Moose stepped behind her and put the necklace on her neck.

"Now you can open them".

It was a necklace with a heart pendant that opened and had a picture of them with the words "Soul mates" engraved on the inside.

"Moose, I ... don´t even know what to say ..."

"Don´t say anything, I love you and I thought that this gift represents our relationship. Now let´s go, because otherwise we'll be late ..."

During the taxi ride they had been quiet, embracing, enjoying this moment.

They dined on Per Se, a restaurant which had a view of Columbus Circle and Central Park. The dinner was very nice and romantic.

Moose noticed that Camille was even more beautiful, lit by candlelight, he took her hand and kissed it, she blushed.

It was amazing to see how their relationship progressed so quickly. Until a few months ago they were best friends, a day after the World Jam they kissed and Moose confessed his feelings for her. They began dating and the intimacy between them increased every day.

After dinner, Moose and Camille were going to the Valentine's Day Party at the Vault; the restaurant was not that far away, so they decided to walk. They took over an hour to arrive, between kisses, hugs, laughter and caresses.

Once they arrived at the club, they were greeted by the Santiago twins, who said:

"Welcome to the Couples´ Night, the most romantic night of the year, unfortunately, we do not have girlfriends, so we'll be outside". They were dressed as Cupid.

Upon entering the couple was surprised by the decor, the club had the walls lined with red velvet, with a light illumination, and it was packed. Jason was the DJ, while the others, also dressed as cupids, sell flowers to couples. Anala, who was nearest of them said:

"Moose, Camille, you are the No. 1 couple of the Pirates, so it has the right to go to the VIP room."

The box was in the room that was behind the DJ booth. The sound there was perfect; you could listen to music and talk to someone without yelling.

Once they were alone, Camille hugged him to whisper something she meant to say since they entered the club: "Moose, the night is so perfect ... and what if I´m still not ready for ..."

He cut off her speech with a passionate kiss. His mouth parted her, languidly gliding his tongue against her, his hand cradling her face gently and tilting her head just slightly to one side so their lips slot together perfectly, they broke the kiss when their lungs demand for air.

Still breathless, he said: "I´ll wait, Camille. I love you. I know that when the time comes it´ll be perfect."

They were dancing embraced by an hour until Moose said:

"It´s time for the very last surprise of the night", as he pulled a blindfold from his pocket and tied it over Camille´s eyes.

Earlier that night, Moose had already agreed with Jacob that he would call a taxi while they were at the club that would take him and Camille to the hotel.

He made a reservation at the Four Seasons Hotel. He always liked to say that the dance united the people and in this case it was true: the hotel manager was an ex-student of Moose´s grandparents' ballroom dance studio. It was there that he met his wife, so in gratitude to their teachers, the reserve for their grandson was not charged.

When they arrived in the room, Moose took the blindfold of Camille´s eyes.

She was surprised, they were in the Deluxe City View Suite, which was decorated with neutral colors and had a very cozy atmosphere.

"Moose, how much did you pay ..."

"That's a secret," he said putting his index finger on her lips. "Today I want you to enjoy the time with no worries."

"This is easy with a beautiful view like this". she said as she got closed to the window.

"It's true." told him approaching Camille from behind and kissing her neck.

Moose like nobody knew that this was one of her weaknesses. Camille felt her legs tremble. He whispered in her ear:

"You do not know how this night was difficult for me. From the moment I saw you all I wanted was to touch you ..."

His words caused her goose bumps. Without thinking, she turned and they started kissing, Moose embraced her and leaned against the wall. One hand slid down to Camille's shoulder, and the other down the back. Moose´s hip was touching Camille´s. It was wonderful to feel her body next to him, the fingers of Moose on her skin, to feel his passion grow under her.

Moose´s lips seemed magical. Camille stood on tiptoes and hugged him, surrendering to the kiss. He started fondling her breasts over her dress. She could only mumble his name, her fingers tightening on the shoulders of Moose.

He felt that she was trembling under his hands. Seeing how excited she was, Moose almost lost control:

"I wanted to lift you, as they do in the movies," he murmured

"And why don´t you do it?" Camille surrendered.

Moose leaned over and took her in his arms. He laid her on the bed and lay down beside her. Slowly, his hands explored her body as his lips devoured hers.

Her hands ran down his back and shoulders, stroking the muscles hidden under his shirt. As he kissed her, touching him on the clothes no longer satisfy her. Camille wanted to feel his skin under her fingers, and pulled his shirt up. Moose let out a moan and began kissing Camille's neck, murmuring among the fondling

"Camille ... I need to touch you."

He took off her dress, letting it fall to the ground, her bra was just behind. Moose stopped a bit, admiring her naked breasts:

"You're so beautiful!"

He kissed the base of her throat; Camille's skin seemed to burn at his touch. He kissed her breasts, snaking his tongue into her stiff nipples and began to suck them. Moose's hand moved down her belly, rushed, with trembling fingers, he eased off her panties.

Gasping for air, Camille took of his pants and began to cover his chest with kisses, which made him groan. Moose reached down between her legs , exploring the warm and damp skin. Camille dug her fingers in the satin bed sheet, raising her hips, begging for more. When his fingers found the center of her femininity, Camille let out a muffled scream. Her hands gripped his hair, begging him to give an end to that sweet agony.

Her legs curled up in his body. The need was so intense that nothing else existed for her. Camille hated when he pulled back to put a condom.

He eased her down and settled between her tighs. He was gentle and crept softly, causing her body to habituate to the presence and warmth that emanated from him. She felt a twinge of pain. The pleasure as he entered, however, made sure everything stayed behind. She felt her whole body unwinds at the mercy of those intense waves of pleasure.

"Open your eyes, Camille. Do not hide from me." He was inside her now. It was hard to deconcentrate of that feeling, but it was Moose who was giving her that pleasure. She opened her eyes, and staring back in to his dark brown eyes, said:

"I love you, Moose."

His mouth again claimed hers in a passionate kiss. His tongue invaded her mouth, and then enters the same pace as his body. It was slow at first, delighting in the reaction of Camille, but as the tension mounted, the pace quickened, bringing passion to the heights. Camille moaned her body arching.

The excitement reached its peak, causing them to reach climax. Her arms and legs completely lost strength. She had no control over them. Moose slipped one arm under her back to support her and take her with him to make this moment last. It was incredible. For a long time, they became lost in its climax of passion, numb, so glued together that seemed to be one. At that moment he knew that he never fell so at peace. As long as he spend Valentine's Day with Camille, every Valentine´s day would be perfect.


End file.
